


【178X】Hiraeth

by Miishiuntzyy



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishiuntzyy/pseuds/Miishiuntzyy
Summary: 無差向，星際設定，主要人物死亡預警。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 4





	【178X】Hiraeth

重新坐上駕駛艙的感覺遠比金城想像的輕鬆，縱使他的手依然忍不住打顫，但當環顧四周，他感覺年少時所熟悉的一切又回來了，連老舊駕駛椅嘎吱的響聲都讓他懷念。

他草草抹了一把控制儀上的灰塵，因為久無人使用的緣故，上頭的按鍵變得不太靈敏。而後又將手摸進面板下方，此時他感覺到了，那裡有行凹凸不平的刻字。金城深吸一口氣，慢慢地將那行密碼輸入，隨後，駕駛艙傳來一個既熟悉又陌生的聲音。

「嘿，駕駛員，好久不見！我是控管這艘飛船的AI，Sion！很高興為您服務！」

「……好久不見。」

「那麼，今日您想前往的目的地是哪裡呢？」

—

耳畔的AI語音似乎正說著什麼，但金城並沒留神去聽，他盯著自己的雙手，那十指依然纖長有力，可幾月前一場診斷，卻應證了他的不安。

不知自何時開始，偶爾會不受控顫抖的雙手，恰恰是疾病的前兆，讓他的飛行員生涯不得不終止於此。想到這裡，金城握緊了拳頭，基地醫療長的凝重面色又重新浮現在眼前。

如眾人所預估的，若他的病情持續惡化下去，不只是不受控，很快的，連手部知覺也會徹底喪失吧。發生在三十歲的自己身上，不知該說是幸運或者悲哀。

而今日，本該是金城正式卸任宇宙飛行員的日子，他應該在全星系連線中，與眾人告別，為他近十年的職業生涯劃下一個不完美的句點。可身為當事人的他，卻悄悄逃離了醫療所，且自基地偷了一架飛船，準備獨自飛往M81星雲。

或許這的確太瘋狂了，金城想。此刻同僚與後輩們大概正著急地尋找他吧？應該也已經通報了航空管理局，將他給逮捕，只是時間的事。總之，留給他的時間不多了，不管是這場逃亡，或者他的身體。

他所駕駛的這艘飛船型號老舊，已被棄置在倉庫多年，但對金城來說，是他與夥伴過去訓練時最熟悉的型號，他的夥伴……他在心裡咀嚼這個詞彙，五年前的一場遠征，讓他們從此分別，但如今，是時候去尋找他了。

—

「我要是你就不會選擇往M81星雲走！現在可正值多隕石期，根本就是在找死嘛。」接連的喊話都沒得到操作回應，名稱「Sion」的AI系統又再次向金城提醒，這次連敬語都沒用。

「我要是你就會選擇在這個時候安靜點。」

金城回答它，並在開口後的幾秒間意識到，這曾是他無比熟悉的對話，出現在年少訓練時的偶爾爭辯，也同樣出現在他和鶴房分別的前夕。

他突然有點怨恨這一點點的系統BUG，或者是當年夥伴的小心思，無論哪種，都讓此刻的他感覺心裡有根綿綿的刺，正讓他緩緩流出血來。

—

如果一切從源頭說起，那麼金城碧海與鶴房汐恩的相遇並說不上好，他們是來自不同星球的遺民，卻在同一個星球作為宇宙飛行員受訓。然而航空基地裏，年年受訓的學員人滿為患，能夠真正別上勳章畢業的卻是少之又少，在高度競爭的環境下，每個人都是暗藏爪牙的猛獸，他們也不例外。

十五年前的他們像是班級裡兩個極端，金城在實作與理論方面都是第一，而鶴房的宇宙理論課總是低空飛過，若不是實作方面天資聰穎，大概早早就被退學了。

同是星球遺民，相似又相異的兩人常被拿來做比較，自然不怎麼待見對方，他見鶴房像隻劍拔弩張的刺蝟，鶴房瞧他像隻傲慢冷漠的孤狼。

但或許是命運的緣故，本該維持在平行線兩端的關係，每到分組訓練時，金城與鶴房往往被綁在一塊，便不得不打起交道，但也只止於課堂上罷了，下了課依舊巴不得離對方越遠越好，這麼一來，也算是相安無事。

可受費洛蒙影響，多年來的演化並沒讓青少年免於青春期躁動，無論是人類或者外星青少年都不例外。在某次小組測驗中，他們為了航行的路線起了點小爭執，雙方都不肯接受彼此的意見，最後口角化作肢體衝突，雙雙被送進了禁閉室反省。

當時關禁閉室對鶴房來說算是家常便飯，可對於好學生金城來說，卻是從未有過的。於是他有點氣惱的將頭別過，卻耐不住對方連連向他攀談。少年人的敵意來的莫名其妙，友誼也相同，在幾次夜談後，偏見被去除，他們終於建立起了默契，在這座聚集了社會黑暗一角的基地中，為彼此留出了一小塊真心。

在航空基地的訓練是艱苦的，而他們明白，像他們這種星球遺民，若不能藉由宇宙飛行員身份往上爬，便注定無法有翻身的機會，所以無論是他或鶴房，都只能選擇埋頭拚命努力。

於是他替鶴房補起了理論課程，而鶴房也在實作方面給予他許多建議，而在訓練外，兩人的關係也逐漸升溫。打鬧或者合作，一時間，好像所有的奇思妙想或者寂寞話語，都有了去處，他們不愉快的青春期在躁動間，終於迎來一點可稱柔軟的情感。

一次次的選拔，一次次的篩選，好在他們仍在二十歲那年如期畢業了，終於能作為彼此的左右手，一同探索星系，而在他們第一次一同航行時，他們為彼此別上了勳章。

他記得當時鶴房心情愉快，不但難得細心，嘴裡還哼著歌。可金城看著他深色的髮旋，卻忽然升起了一股衝動，想揉一揉，又或者親吻他的夥伴。但他還沒有這麼做，又或者被理智給遏制了住，在他行動前，就被對方給捷足先登了。

在那刻，他忽然想起了無數次夜裡他們背靠背而眠，苦惱於隔日的訓練，以及無法直視於對方的睡顏。盯著鶴房翹起的眼角，他終於意識到，那內心暗藏的情感，原不是他一人所生，如今確認成功，或許才是比勳章更珍貴的東西吧，他想。

—

在那之後，他們經歷了無數場遠征，個人成就欄那行不斷地刷新，一切似乎都在往正軌發展。可好景不長，鶴房在五年前的一場長途飛行中下落不明，失蹤領域便是如今金城正前往的M81星雲，鶴房的出生星球所在地。

終有一日能回到自己的故鄉，大概是每個星球遺民的共同心願，他們也不例外。縱使星球早就殘破不堪，但那刻在基因裡面的思鄉之情，卻仍是不可抗的引力，吸引著他們去追尋。

但不是每個人都能有機會回到故土，往往需要肩負探索任務或者花費大量金錢人脈，才有可能遠遠地看一眼母星。而鶴房等待這個機會，已經等待了十年，於是在中心發派任務下來後，他也順理成章地成為了遠征M81星雲的其中一員。

然而任務艱鉅，彼時身為他的夥伴兼戀人的金城，又要如何放心讓他獨自一人去遠征？於是經歷幾番爭吵、幾番挽留後，最後他們仍是各自踏上了不同的征途，此後便追尋未果，只徒留一句未完成的承諾。

而如今，眾人皆在遺憾於天才飛行員金城的早早退役，可無人知曉，有一部分的他早已死在數年前，若在這場逃亡後，八卦雜誌需為這次事件下評語，那麼，這或許可稱上是場姍姍來遲的殉情吧？他自嘲。

—

回到現在，飛行船仍在高速航行，而駕駛艙內的AI是某次鶴房惡作劇似的設定，以他自己做為藍本。美其名是日後假使他們被派遣到不同任務，也能有個伴說說話，但事實上這卻是金城第一次，或許也將是最後一次將它給開啟。

顯然的，聒噪的系統並不適合用於長途飛行，金城深明對方不過是與鶴房名稱相同的電子系統，但當重新聽到夥伴的聲音時，他還是陷入了恍惚。

他忽然意識到，自己好像一直在等待，又好像在逃避這一切，但如今面對數據合成的虛擬幻影，他卻久違的、全然的感到輕鬆。

「駕駛員！三十五光年外傳來訊號，要我們立刻停下返航，若持續加速，燃料也將不足以支撐我們到達M81星雲，你該不會是在逃亡吧？」

而此刻，他聽到Sion說，想想也是，管理局是時候該追上來了。

「是呀，我要去找我的夥伴。」於是他回答。

「你的伙伴是誰？」

「汐恩，鶴房汐恩。」

「那不就是我嗎，你的意思是……我們是共犯嗎？」聽到他的回答，Sion的語氣帶了一點笑意。

「嗯，所以，再加速吧。」金城也笑了出來。

—

若按照人類曆法，他與鶴房相遇時是十五歲，二十歲時他們一同畢業，二十五歲時他失去了他，而現在，三十歲的金城正向他奔去。

可地球早就毀滅，人類曆法並不適用於現在，代表著他們所經歷與錯過的日子，在光年外都變得不值一提，不過是宇宙間匆匆離去的一粒塵埃罷了。

但縱使是如此渺小的塵埃，亦是組成他世界的一部分。

所以，當警報聲響起，四周開始扭曲，而他們依舊會選擇繼續前行，他相信，他將與他的愛人重逢。


End file.
